


'Til Death Do Us Part

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based off the book series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney and Noah discuss their arrangements. (Maybe rated to high, but I wanted to be safe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's kinda weird. It's just something that came to mind, and I thought I'd write it down. It is a subject people should talk about though, and I did try to make it funny.

''Syd, I said no,'' Noah told his wife, shaking his head.

''I don't see why you're fighting me on this.'' Sydney and Noah were in their bedroom, trying to get their wills in order. They'd had a really close call on a recent mission, and it occurred to her after they were safe that they should make their arrangements, instead of leaveing it up to someone else to deal with.

''Sydney, when I die - assuming I can have a funeral, of course - then I want to be cremated. Not buried. You can put my urn in the graveplot right next to your casket.''

''Wait - what makes you think I'm going to go first?''

''Because, I plan to be with you as long as I can. The only way I'll go, is if you go first.''

''How morbidly sweet of you.'' she said sarcastically. ''I just don't see why you would want to be burned to death. I'd prefer painless suffocation in a casket to that. I know, I know - you'd already be dead. Still.''

''If I'm cremated, at least my ears would be burnt off, so I couldn't hear your yappering,'' he mumbled, smirking.

''What?''

''Oh, sweetheart, I'm just kidding. You know I love the sound of your voice,'' he said, sitting on the bed with her. ''Sometimes when you're on a mission by yourself, I put the answering machine on repeat so it sounds like we're having a conversation.''

Sydney melted at the rare glimpse of Noah's romantic side, and put her head on his shoulder. ''Will you at least consider being buried?''

He sighed. ''Sydney. Listen,'' he said, shifting enough to face her. ''When I'm sent somewhere, and you have to stay here, tell me truth: when you're here at home, you walk around in my clothes. Because you miss me, right?'' At the sight of her ears reddening, he continued. ''Well, there you go. When I die, I don't want you digging me up just so you can lay in the casket with me. Then rebury me, and dig me up when you miss me again. It's not healthy - actually, it's kinda disturbing. I going to be decomposing anyway - I'm just speeding up the process.''

''I would not -'' Sydney started, but stopped when Noah leveled her with a gaze. ''Okay, I would think about it, but I wouldn't actually go through with it.'' She snuggled closer to his chest. ''I would just put on one of your shirts,'' she admitted quietly.

''Exactly. By being cremated, I'm erasing the temptation.'' He placed a kiss to the top of her head. ''Just, I don't know, scatter me out somewhere.''

''I want you next to me.''

''Fine, put me in the ground then.'' He paused a moment. ''Truce?''

''Truce,'' she sighed against his chest. ''I'm still going to be buried in a casket, though.''


End file.
